1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to flat panel displays, and more particularly relate to an integrated display control device for use in a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional flat panel display devices (not shown), a timing controller is provided for determining the display sequence of image data and the timing of display cells in the flat panel display device. More specifically, after receiving image data and timing signals from a display controller of a system circuit board, the timing controller specifies the display sequence through image data transformation and generates the corresponding timing for display control of different flat panel modules.
Generally, a flat panel module of a particular specification must operate with a uniquely manufactured timing controller. In this regard, a conventional timing controller is implemented with one dedicated integrated circuit (IC) chip that may be mounted on a flat panel module in the flat panel display device, or alternatively disposed on the system circuit board for processing the image data. As such, when the specification of the flat panel module is changed, e.g., resolution or the refresh rate, the integrated circuit chip must be replaced, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. In the case where the timing controller is disposed on the flat panel module, sharing of some common elements of the timing controller with the system circuit board of the flat panel module, such as memory or power, is not available. Further, an additional cost for transmitting image data and timing signals over a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) link is required. Although the timing controller can be implemented in the system circuit board, rather than the flat panel module, to share common elements and reduce transmission costs, overall reduction in manufacturing costs is minimal. Meanwhile, some conventional designs integrate the timing controller into the display controller, which decreases manufacturing costs due to reduced chip area and shared memory. However, since timing controllers have unique specifications for various flat panel display devices, adjustment costs are increased as chip integration results in higher manufacturing costs due to higher complexity. Thus, overall reduction in manufacturing costs is also minimal. Additionally, some conventional designs integrate the timing controller and driver circuits on the same integrated circuit chip. However, feasibility is confined to only medium-sized or small-sized flat panel modules and not to large-sized flat panel modules.
Therefore, it is crucial to provide a manufacturing technique for a flat panel display device, which provides a timing controller that can easily adapt to various types of flat panel modules, thereby improving manufacturing flexibility and efficiency of flat panel display devices.